As for the clamp fixing the cable to an attachment plate in which an attachment hole is formed, there is a clamp comprising an approximately C-shaped gripper surrounding an outside of an outer circumferential portion of the cable; two extending portions respectively provided to extend on both ends of the gripper; a notch portion formed in one of the extending portions; and a locking portion provided to protrude on the other of the extending portions (for example, Patent Document 1). In the clamp, the cable is disposed inside the gripper; both the extending portions are overlapped in such a way that the locking portion passes through the notch portion; and an end portion of the locking portion which has passed through the notch portion is engaged with the attachment hole, so that the cable is fixed to the attachment plate.